


You've been you the hole time

by Miracle_fan86



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracle_fan86/pseuds/Miracle_fan86
Summary: Ladybug falls for her kitty cat and they decide maybe knowing each others secrets won't be that bad.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

She was sitting on a roof staring at the sky.  
"evening my..."his words blown away into the air as he saw the tearful face of his lady.

"Chat...I'm terrified..."she was shaking.Her sapphire blue eyes was covered in tears."Master Fu...  
He...i-is..."she didn't dare to continue.

He came closer and wrapped his arms around her,whispering quietly in her ear  
"it'll be fine,promise"He was the very person that could calm her down.  
"if you don't feel fine;leave."

She hugged him back.She didn't want to let go.the warmth and comfort.It was nice.like a lot.  
"thanks for the offer but let's do as always.Wanna race with me?"   
She cleaned the tears from her face.   
"You bet!"Chat said.   
She was swinging around the Paris sky with her magical yo-yo.It was a beautiful night.  
On the other side of the city,there was the blonde in the Cat suit jumping around with a stick.  
He finished his patrol and looked around for Ladybug.But sadly she had already left.

'It's alright she has too much on her shoulders to deal with.'Chat thought.

Marinette went inside from the balcony.  
Quietly getting changed into her pajamas.  
"Marinette..."The little kwami floating around her.She was worried."Are you alright?"  
"y-yeah just it's a bit much to handle."the teen was still lost in thought."let's sleep for now and discuss this tomorrow,okay?"   
"Good night,Marinette"   
"Good night,Tikki"   
It didn't take long for both of them fall asleep.

At the Agreste mention:  
"cheeseeee"Plagg said while studying Adrien's feelings"kid,get your self in order!you are the last hope."

"I can't Plagg!I can't!"the blonde yelled at the kwami" Why has she suffer all alone? I'm so useless!"

"No,you're not!actually you're the very person she needs to have by her side.Besides,knowing that girl and sugar cube,their asleep by now."

"wait....WHAT?"he raised an eyebrow at him"you know Ladybug out of the mask?"

"yeah...once when you were asleep and we were having late night meeting with her,Tikki and Master Fu.So what?" 

"and you never told ME"a bit of anger appeared in his voice.  
"UGH!you take it too serious!secrets are secrets!Now,SLEEP!"   
They didn't gat along with each other sometimes but they were fine,anyways. 

The next three days past like years.

"You seem a lot better my lady"he greeted her,smiling gently.

"well....time is a easy solution to some problems."she was still a bit scared but she was smiling.REAL smile. 

"looks like three days of not hearing you sweet voice was worth it!"he was happy to see her smile again"I bet I'm faster than you!" 

"I have better idea"

"I'm all ears"

She explained her idea to him

"wait.wait.wait...let me get this straight...we are going to do it together instead of taking different directions?"Chatnoir was a bit confused but if he was hearing correctly,his lady has made a 'pawsome' offer

A brilliant smile appeared on her face "exactly silly!"Before he even realize,she was holding his hand"Shall we?" 

"YOU.REALLY.ARE.AMAZING"she could see the excitement in his green eyes."and one last thing:don't make me faint,okay?" 

The teen burst into laugh"Got it!"

She was swinging with her yo-yo and Chatnoir was running on a roof nearby.And...the lovely face of Ladybug caught his attention.  
A bright smile.Sweet and field with love.  
Who wouldn't fall in love with her?   
He smiled in return.   
But suddenly her expression changed."Watch out!"   
But too late!He hit the wall.

On the other side the tired journalist was squeezing her eyes and staring at the window watching the heroes while running from roof to roof.  
'They are so lucky.OMG!am I jealous?'  
Alya didn't get it though.They had way too much responsibilities and they could still make jokes, smile and most important!Was Ladybug falling for Chat?maybe.Or maybe not.But the question remains.HOW,HOW,HOW,is she changing her mind?Whatever for now she had to sleep.  
Tomorrow was going to be a new day at school. 

***

"Marinette.you're going to be late."a familiar voice came from downstairs.Of corse.Her mom.   
Quietly opening her eyes,she saw Tikki laying on the other side of the pillow. 

"Morning Marinette.How did you sleep?"

"Great!"she came out of the bed.She made her way to the bathroom."Wow!I'm early for once!Awesome!"   
She got changed and went downstairs.Yup!The smell of fresh croissants and cookies coming from the kitchen.

"Hey mom.Hey dad."she found her sit on the table. 

"Your father made some fresh croissants just a few minutes ago.Let me get you some."her mother greeted her with a energetic smile.

"Thanks.Also,can I have some coffee?"She said.  
"of corse honey"Her mom brought her some croissants and a cup of coffee.  
It was great,though.She wasn't going to be late. 

She made her way to the school.Alya was surprised by the fact that Marinette wasn't late.Weird.Whatever.

On the other side Adrien was sitting on a chair,staring at his breakfast.Why didn't his father ever eat meals with him?dunno.  
What's the use in thinking?Maybe he would.   
One day...   
Natalie showed him his schedule on the tablet.  
The model just let out a sigh"Thank you."cold as always."And you'll be accepting a guest."  
Hmm.Hope it's not his aunt again(Felix).   
He pushed away the thoughts and went on the car.   
"What's on your mind,kid?"the kwami whispered from the bag."Your tunes are down."  
"I'm thinking about Ladybug.Do you think she'll accept me?"He said."But she looked happy though."  
"Maybe she would.But if she didn't,get yourself for the worst heartbreak EVER!"the kwami giggled."'cause she said she was in love wit someone else."  
"Maby she didn't tell the truth to umm...hide her identity and all?"his voice had a little bit of hesitation in it.  
"we're here already.FOCUS,KID!FOCUS! you have atest."the kwami went inside the bag.   
Adrien entered the school yard.  
"Her Adrien."Alya shook her hand for him and as always there was her BBF Marinette.   
"Hello girls.What's up?"he replied with a little smile on his lips.   
The test was fine and Max got the highest score, as usual.   
But Marinette and Adrien were no less.

***

They were siting at the top of the Eiffel tower,  
Ladybug's head was on Chats shoulder.they were made for each other!  
"Sooo,"Chat started the conversation by a wide awkward smile."Am I rejected?"   
"you're a dork,youknow that?"She said" the answer is a.....big YES."  
He couldn't feel himself anymore.Was he hearing correctly?was she accepting to be his girlfriend?f-for real?What a dream to come true!


	2. Chapter 2

They were still holding each other.His lady finally fell for him!She was in love!OMG!OMG!He couldn't breath.  
"D-does that m-m-mean we are.....?"His mouth couldn't move anymore.

"huh?...of corse silly!"She replied with a bright smile.She could see the excitement in his emerald green eyes.Too happy to say a single word"but breath,okay? I need you alive for our plans."

After 20 seconds of staring at each other the heroes burst into laughter.   
"So what's the plan?" Chat said. 

"we're going to expend the team."from the looks of it they needed help.but was the situation that bad?  
"Is Hawkmoth that bad?"he said with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"No,no!We're doing fine just remember the recent fights."

The blonde did as he was told.Oh.they were fine but too many of akumas had come close to take the Miraculouses.Chat let out a long"Oh."and looked at her.   
"Well,"She said."What do you say.first Alya after a while Nino."

"As clever as ever my lady."He winked at her.

"I'll give it to her tomorrow evening before patrol."

"Got it."he said"By the way, you seem so happy.Care to share the dets" 

"Well...now that master Fu is gone no one knows our identities...so if we run into trouble and we don't know each other,it'll be a major disaster."

"I'm fine with a reveal.But what about you?"He said, holding her hand."I don't want you to feel forced."

"Oh of course not!You're the peson I trust the most.   
And...between you and me I really want you to know."

"Wait really?" 

"Yup."

"So um.. Like NOW?" 

"Uh yeah? Only if you want to that is."

Was she kidding? Of course he wanted to. He nodded. But he couldn't deny the bit of nervousness in him. Would she hate him? Have they ever cross passes as civilians? Do the - 

"Okay so we go to the warehouse two blocks away and detransform. Hmm?" 

"Great let's go" 

They arrived at the warehouse. 

Chatnoir eyes the place as Ladybug landed behind him, but he didn't notice. 

"Boo!"   
He jumped,startled  
"Ahhhhhh..... Oh its you. Don't scare me like that." 

"Hehe okay."

"So how do we do it?" 

"Easy. Just close your eyes and say the magic words."

So they held each other's hands standing face to face in front of each other. 

"Spots off"   
"Claws in" 

They slowly open their eyes.   
"Marinette?"   
"Adrien?" 

"Oh wow. You've been you the hole time."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I wrote a few month before I had an Ao3 account. :D  
> Leave kudos or comment if you liked this.   
> Please point out any mistakes to help me improve. Thanks. ^_^


End file.
